


Observations from the Ambassador

by saintvic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Realization, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Spock couldn’t help but observe the differences between his Jim and this reality’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations from the Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for the livejournal community jim_and_bones.

Ambassador Spock stood near the small table in the Captain's quarters awaiting the arrival of the other man, at which point they would share a meal away from the considering gaze of the crew of the Enterprise.

While he waited Spock allowed himself to give in to the curiosity he felt, studying the room he stood in and comparing it to that belonging to the James T Kirk he called brother.

On each of their five previous meetings Spock had observed in the other man a mix of the known and the unknown. Indeed, for every familiar look and smile that recalled his Captain, there was an unconscious gesture that did not match with his recollections. And this dichotomy was once more evident in the Captain’s own quarters.

The space was filled with familiar items, such as the PADDs containing reports and the latest upgrades to the ship’s systems, a few traditional paper books, the chess set with a game in progress, and a discreet rotating image display sitting on the shelves. But even in these there were differences.

The image display that Spock recalled had, in their initial acquaintance, contained images of Jim and his family: his grandfather looking stern, his mother and brother smiling, and his father looking proud. In later years the display had included David, Antonia, the crew, Dr McCoy, and Spock himself.

Instead this Jim's held nothing of his family, however, there were images of this reality's Dr McCoy: the two men with the arms slung round each other, Dr McCoy and a young girl in a blue dress, Dr McCoy asleep on a sofa looking unkempt, but content, and other equally illuminating images.

This evidence showed clearly to Spock that while this Jim’s upbringing had been vastly different to the one he knew the young man had claimed a family of his own in the doctor.

While that thought lingered in his mind Spock heard the door open to reveal the welcoming face of Jim. And as they sat down to eat Spock could only hope that there would be space in this family for the friend and brother he knew his counterpart could be to both these men.


End file.
